When developing websites, user interaction testing is often performed to evaluate the effectiveness of a particular website design. One testing technique includes A/B testing in which two versions of a website are compared. For example, two versions of a particular variable may be compared to determine which version of a variable performs better on a particular website. When performing such testing, developers often create an initial design and then alter particular design elements individually. Due to the nature of such testing, there exists software that aids in the process of performing A/B testing. For example, such software allows the developer to select particular design elements of a website to test. However, such software requires that the developer (or user) to predefine such elements. Accordingly, the developer must submit various design configurations in isolation and determine which design elements may potentially work in combination. Although such software may aid in the process of selecting various design elements, the potential combinations are limited to those conceived by the developer. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an efficient mechanism to expand the potential set of website variations beyond those explicitly conceived by a developer.